The Pinewood Files (roleplay)
'The Pinewood Files '''is the seventh roleplay of the [[ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures II|second series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures]]'' ''and the second roleplay in the Last Orders arc. It featured the Seventh Doctor, Thirty-Fourth Doctor, Forty-Seventh Doctor and Natalie Moore. It is the eleventh roleplay overall. Synopsis After experiencing a meltdown, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor arrives on a oil facility. There he meets his past incarnation, Natalie Moore and a new agent of Pinewood. However, someone in the group is possessed by a Rakshasa.. Plot Shortly after the meltdown at Pinewood computer core facility, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor wakes in a storage room on a Pinewood oil facility. Elsewhere on one of the offices, the Forty-Seventh Doctor finishes his forum for joining Pinewood. Shortly after leaving the office, the Forty-Seventh Doctor bumps into someone, who just happens to be his Seventh Incarnation. The Forty-Seventh Doctor once again uses the alias of Professor Claudius Dark but the Seventh Doctor remembers that alias and figures out that the Forty-Seventh Doctor is a future incarnation of him. They decide to descend into a lower floor, where they find Natalie Moore walking past them and the Seventh Doctor introduces himself as the Doctor, while the Forty-Seventh Doctor decides to prove that he is a future incarnation of the Doctor by recalling she called him 'loner' and he got flew off a tour vehicle due to high speeds. This proves that he is the Doctor, but the Seventh Doctor runs off to find if there is anyone else on the oil facility. The Seventh Doctor comes back and the three of them decide to leave the oil facility, due to boredom via helicopter. However, just as they leave, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor sneaks aboard. The Seventh Doctor decides to talk to Thirty-Four about what's been through, while Natalie gets distracted by reading and doesn't notice Forty-Seven jumping out and staying on the top floor of Pinewood HQ, as he remembered that his TARDIS was there. The Seventh and Thirty-Fourth Doctors decide to go to Pinewood HQ and look around the place, Natalie agrees and they all get off at their destination. The three of them start looking around and use the lifts to explore, floor by floor. However, the Forty-Seventh Doctor bursts out of nowhere and smashes the glass to get into the lift, Natalie complains that he could have used the stairs. After arriving on the top floor, they start looking around the area and notice a door saying DO NOT ENTER and they enter anyway, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor notices some files of the most wanted by Pinewood and the Seventh Doctor decides to take a look at them soon. The Forty-Seventh Doctor notices a poster for a mysterious project and dismisses it as something he's not involved in, the others come out and also dismiss it. They decide to leave and examine the files outside. However, before Natalie and the Seventh Doctor decide to open them, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor, who was a Rakshasa possessing his body, steals the files to read for himself. The Seventh Doctor and Natalie decide to depart, however the Rakshasa that inhabited Thirty-Four's body comes towards the Seventh Doctor to possess him, but Natalie intervenes and gets possessed herself and decides to run off to Imperial Hotel. The Seventh Doctor decides to leave and return to Ace, who was in the Oil facility in Seven's TARDIS. The Forty-Seventh Doctor decides to look for his TARDIS, since he got bored of the others to return. After a few minutes, he find the Master and they both depart in the TARDIS, just as Seven comes back and hears the TARDIS taking off. Characters * Seventh Doctor * Forty-Seventh Doctor * Natalie Moore * Thirty-Fourth Doctor * The Master (cameo) Category:Roleplays